


The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl: Baby Girl Has A Bad Day

by Cinderlily33



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consent Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Underage Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderlily33/pseuds/Cinderlily33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basic premise of this possible series of stories is that Mycroft has hired an escort to live out his Daddy Kink fantasies.</p><p>In this particular story, Daddy Mycroft has just picked up his baby girl from school and she’s had a very bad day. So, Daddy Mycroft is going to do everything in his power to make his baby girl happy in the back of his big, fancy car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl: Baby Girl Has A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we are all clear, this is a Daddy Kink story and the unnamed female character is an adult PRETENDING to be a young child. If this is something you are not interested in or offended by at all, please do not read it for your own piece of mind.
> 
> Also, while she may be an escort, everything that happens in this story (and possible future ones) will be completely consensual. No escorts were (or will be in the future) harmed during the making of this story.
> 
> This story is unbeta'd and not brit-picked. All of the mistakes are, obviously, my own. 
> 
> Personal notes: This is my first ever finished/published fanfiction. I’ve been wanting to write something, anything, for years. I am just afraid that it won’t be any good. And it might not be. Well, I’m tired of being afraid, so here it is. 
> 
> I am dedicating this to my wonderful, beautiful, sexy, brilliant wifey Suzy, who has been so fantastic and encouraged me to keep writing. I don’t know what I would do without you darling. Thank you so much. I love you!

Daddy Mycroft has just picked you up from school. You climb into the back seat with him and, on the car ride home, he notices that you’ve been crying.

"What’s the matter, baby girl? Did you have a bad day at school?" He starts to rub your knee reassuringly.

You wipe away the remnants of your tears from your eyes, turn to him and say, “Daddy, the boys at school are so mean! I hate all of them!”

"Sweetheart, why don’t you tell me what happened? Why would you say that, honey?"

You look away from him, trying to avoid eye contact. You’re too embarrassed to tell him so you shake your head from side to side as a way to tell him you don’t want to say why.

Daddy glides over closer to you. And with the hand not on your knee, he gently cups your cheek and turns your face toward him.

"My sweet baby girl, look at me and tell me what those mean boys did to make you so upset."

You try to turn away again, but Daddy’s strong hand keeps your face turned toward him. You close your eyes and lightly shake your head again, hoping to avoid the topic entirely.

"Daddy. I don’t wanna tell you. It’s embarrassing."

Daddy’s hand that’s on your knee moves up the inside of your thigh slightly.

"Sweetheart, how am I going to make it all better if you don’t tell me what’s wrong?"

A tear rolls down your cheek as you choke back a sob. “Daddy, the boys at school said I was fat and ugly and stupid and no one will ever love me! And then they said I looked like slut with my silly, short skirt and my tight blouse! I’m not a slut, am I Daddy?”

Daddy leans forward to kiss your forehead. “Of course not, my dear. You’re a very good girl. You’re MY very good girl. Those boys have no idea what they are talking about. They’re the ones who are stupid.” Daddy’s hand creeps up the inside of your thigh even further, causing your legs to part a bit wider.

Daddy pulls your face toward him and kisses your lips softly. You sigh into the kiss and your sadness abates.

"You’re my beautiful, sweet little girl. Would you like to show your Daddy how much of a good girl you really are?" He takes his hand off of your cheek and with his thumb wipes the tears from your face.

"Yeah, Daddy." you say shyly.

Daddy’s hand has now moved all the way up your thigh and his middle finger is lightly rubbing your clit through your knickers. A soft moan escapes your mouth as you whisper, “Daddy…”

Daddy hums in approval of your reaction. “There’s my good girl.” he coos. “And already so wet for me. Do you want Daddy to make you feel better, sweetheart?” His finger rub a bit harder, causing you to moan a bit louder.

"Yes, Daddy. Please, Daddy. I want you make me feel good, Daddy. Please…" you say breathlessly.

"Well, my dear. Why don’t we take off these wet knickers of yours first?"

"Okay, Daddy." You scoot away from him slightly, reach under your skirt, lift up your bum, and then slowly remove your knickers until they are on the floor.

"You’re such a good girl." He pats his hand on the spot right next to him in the car, motioning you get closer to him again. You glide over to him, your bodies now pressed together side by side.

"Now, my dear, can you open your lovely legs wide for Daddy?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Daddy’s fingers start to part the folds of your wet cunt. He finds your clit again and rubs it ever so gently causing you buck slightly to his touch.

"Oh, my sweet baby girl. You like that, darling?" He rubs a tiny bit harder, the friction causing you to moan even louder.

"Mmmhmmm…. it feels so good, Daddy."

Daddy’s fingers move away from your clit, eliciting a slight pout from you, but that quickly goes away when two of them slide oh so deep inside of you, fucking you slowly and precisely.

Daddy’s eyes focus on your face, observing every sigh, moan, and gasp you make as he fingers you. A smirk creeps across his face as he adds another long, dexterous finger, stretching you, which causes even deeper moans to escape your lips.

"You’re such a good girl. Do you want more, sweetheart? Daddy would very much like to make you feel even better than you do right now. Would you like that, my dear?"

"Yes, Daddy. Please. I want more. So much more Daddy." you beg.

Daddy undoes his zip, pulls down his trousers and pants just enough so his thick, hard erection springs into view. Pre-cum drips down the underside and you lick your lips in anticipation of what’s going to happen next.

"My dear, why don’t you have a seat in Daddy’s lap and let me show you how much I love you?"

"Okay, Daddy." You turn toward him, carefully straddle him, line up his fat cock with your hole, and sink down onto him.

"Fuck.." Daddy groans.

"Daddy…" you giggle. "You swore."

"Apologies, my sweet girl. It’s just that you feel so good. It was unavoidable."

"Dadd…" you start to say when Daddy begins to plunge up into you, hard and fast.

"Oh Daddy! Oh my gosh, Daddy!"

Daddy Mycroft knows how to make you quiver and moan with each and every thrust inside of you. His large hands grab your hips, guiding them to help you to bounce rhythmically on top of him as he pounds into you.

"Daddy, I’m going to…. Oh, Daddy!" You come harder than you’ve ever come in your life. Daddy continues fucking you, drawing two more quick orgasms from you, until he finally comes deep inside of you.

You wrap your arms around him, hug him tightly, and kiss his cheek.

"All better, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Daddy. You always know how to make everything better. I love you!"

Daddy kisses your lips, his tongue lightly parting them to touch yours. “I love you too, my sweet baby girl. Now why don’t we get ourselves cleaned up because I have a special surprise for you when we get home.”

"A surprise? I love surprises! Daddy, please tell me!"

"Well, my dear, it won’t be a surprise if I tell you what it is, now would it?"

"No. I guess not, Daddy." you pout.

"Sweetheart, don’t be sad. You’ll like it. I promise."

Baby girl then snuggled up to her Daddy, anxiously awaiting what surprises he has in store for her at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
